1. Field of Invention
This invention is in the field of tokens for use in stream computers.
2. Description of the Related Art
One aspect of computer operation is control of data flow and instructions within the computer. The data to be used in arriving at a result using the computer, as well as the instructions for using the data, are organized in a particular order suitable for the problem to be solved as well as the structure of the computer. Thus, data/instruction flow mechanism is critical to the efficient operation and enhanced utility of a particular computer.
In prior art, Von Newman type, central control computers, data flow control is achieved by placing data in a first memory location and instructions pertinent to computations involving the data in a second memory location. Control of the execution of computer instructions is performed by extracting data from the first memory location and operating on the data in accordance with instructions located in the second memory location. The sequence of the read/compute/write events are defined with the aid of a software tool, such as a compiler, having the capability of allocating specific items of data and instructions to specific contents of registers or memory locations within the computer.
Prior art software tools allowing the step by step examination allocation of registers and memory location to data and instructions for flow control in Von Newman architecture computers are well known. However, with the advent of distributed, stream computers described in the parent application, the software tools relevant in single central processing unit (CPU) Von Newman architectures are no longer applicable, in fact, impossible to use. The prior art tools depend on a central entity, the central processing unit to control the flow of information between memory locations within a computer. Thus, this one central entity, is responsible for program progress and is the area to be monitored. In this invention, in contrast, there are pluralities of independent processing entities, each having separate memory and computational capabilities, having no relationship to the Von Newman structure, function or concept.